My Last Breath
by Tivaroo
Summary: As King Arthur lays dying on the battle field some one whom he has not forgotten has come to him. Will he have enough strength to tell the woman he has truly loved about something really important as he drawls his last breath. One shot. ArMor.


**Title: **My Last Breath

**Disclaimer:** Swear, I swear that I am just merely borrowing these great characters from a great TV series. Theses characters have been around for many, many years before the show created their own version of a great legend.

**A/N:** If you don't like it then turn away now and leave me alone? I agree with anyone who loves a good ArMor story, which sadly there is too less of them out there on . I was an Arwen supporter once a upon a time, but sadly I am no more. I do like them I just won't write about them no more, for they are getting boring. Rather ArMor then Merthur. Some sicko's out there I reckon and there are some who would rather patronise some one for writing there own fantasy and their own take on a world that is not of my creation. ArMor is different and should be appreciated more, its not like they are blood related. Well I had to get off my chest, please for the ones who dare to read. Enjoy it and if you would like to insult me then PM me rather then show the whole world what you believe to be wrong in your point of views.

**Summery:** As King Arthur lays dying on the battle field some one whom he has not forgotten has come to him. Will he have enough strength to tell the woman he has truly loved about something really important as he drawls his last breath. One shot. ArMor.

**Pairings:** ArMor (Arthur/Morgana)

***

My Last Breath

***

_Bards will always tell all about one of the mightiest, the bloodiest and the battle that will one day be lost. They will tell the story of Badon Hill, the story many will search for the hidden truth and the lost artefacts. The kind that will mark the fall of the greatest King of all and the rise of a fable, which once held all the evidence of a real king and the many tragedies he had to face. Everyone knows about Arthur and with his death Camelot had all but vanished in thin air. _

_Many wonder what truly happened to Arthur and where did he go? Will he truly rise again at the sound of a battle horn begging for his return and to smite Briton's enemies? Many stories were either lost or thrown aside for a better tale to be put on parchment, written with what the bards or scholars consider to be ink. _

_This is one of those lost stories. Surrounding the time of Arthur Pendragon's death and the time when magic had truly disappeared into nothing but stories to scare innocent little children. _

_When Arthur saw the face of his true love, many would love to believe it to be his beloved wife Guinevere. Many would believe it to be so. but, then no one truly knows the real truth and if Guinevere was truly the love of his life, who would betray him. By sleeping with one of Arthur's most trusted knights, Sir Lancelot. How can anyone call that true love? If the love they had for one another was true love, then Guinevere would never had betrayed him in such a fashion._

_Bards always seemed to have forgotten about the other woman in Arthur's life. The one they call to be Arthur's half-sister or was said to be Arthur's greatest downfall. How accurate are the tales of old? No one truly knows the truth anymore._

_Let the story begin . . . . . . ._

***

The grounds of Badon Hill were treacherous for any sensible being to walk through. To get by the fallen. The ground slick and slippery with the blood of many. Yet Morgana was either brave enough or completely insane to find a suitable path. A path that will take her to the one calling her name. Never was enough time to stop Arthur for making a rash decision such as to go to war.

War against Morgause and her kind the druids. Morgana would never betray Arthur, Uther's death was not her fault. Not that Morgana had wanted Uther dead, neither would she hurt Arthur. Camelot is slowly disappearing into the mists. Would Arthur also disappear into the mists along with some of the others?

Where was Merlin when all of this had happened? Perhaps the rumours of his presumed death must be true. The greatest warlock ever born had disappeared when his time and powers were needed.

Breathing in the smell of death lingers in the air. Still no Arthur to be found. They had many opportunities to quit the denial, yet they kept on playing that game for so long.

Yes, Gwen or Guinevere as she is wildly known. Was foretold to be Arthur's true love, but just how accurate is the future. No man has conquered Morgana's heart in they way Lancelot had conquered Guinevere's heart. There has been only one man in Morgana's heart, mind, body and soul. He was her everything. Even when they were children growing up under the careful gaze of Uther Pendragon and as they had parted under the same persons gaze. Morgana has always had and always will love Arthur no matter what it takes. Many would have guessed them to be merely brother and sister with the way the act around each other. It was merely a game for Arthur and Morgana to play. A game that had kept them denying what is truly in their haunted hearts.

They may not have been destined to live happily ever after and have fine children between them, but they will always have that special bond. The kind that can never be destroyed by magic or by steel.

Looking down to look at the many faces of the fallen was surely going to haunt Morgana for the rest of her life. She had known many of these knights, some of them were close friends of hers. Before she had turned rogue on them to be with her evil sister. Had she known of Morgause's plans would have stayed in Camelot to prevent the evil that would forever scar Camelot for all eternity.

When finally her whole body came to a standstill.

"Arthur!" Screaming out his name in pure shock and the pain of seeing Arthur in such a state was causing her heart to thump wildly in her chest.

Three arrows were sticking out of his powerful torso and chest, blood was gushing out of his many wounds. Reaching Arthur seemed like a battle for Morgana to fight for.

"Morgana?" Tears were streaming down Morgana's cheeks, dropping to her knees. Half of Morgana was hoping that this was all but a dream, a horrible nightmare. Half of her knew that this was not a dream, even if she didn't want it to be.

Placing a gloved hand to cup Arthur's handsome face, wrenched in pain and so much sorrow.

"You came," it wasn't a question but a statement. His voice, his strong voice is growing weaker with each passing breath.

"How could I not?" choking on forbidden tears, this was not happening. "After all these years of being driven apart by the forces of both evil and good. Believe it or not Arthur, I could never bare it if you were harmed."

"Take me away from here, there's nothing worth living for no more. Guinevere will not have to suffer my temper and live happily ever after with Lancelot," tears were shining through Arthur's pained filled blue eyes, those eyes will forever haunt Morgana until it was her time to leave. "Merlin hasn't been seen or heard of in the past twelve months and the one person I never thought I see-"

"Shh, don't speak," placing a slender finger on cracked bleeding lips, the lips she has always wanted to kiss. "Save your energy. You are not going to die Arthur, I'll find a way to save you from death's door."

Pleading with Arthur by staring straight in his gorgeous azure blue eyes with her own pale ones. Morgana can tell that Arthur was struggling to breathe and that it would be a hopeless task to risk her own life, even if it means to save Arthur more time.

***

So here he lies, taking in all the air he needs to breathe in. getting harder and harder for him to breathe, each breath he took is getting painful also. Never thought that he'd die this way. Don't why not also. All of his closest friends have either deserted him or betrayed him by sleeping with another. No one worth living for anymore. Guinevere would live on being happy with Lancelot. Merlin is nowhere to be seen.

Now here he lies dying gazing upon the most beautiful face he has ever seen or touched. It has been so long since he had seen those pale blue eyes, with a hint of green sparkling with laughter. Lost count of just how many years it has been since that painful day. Some of him had died that day, that much he knew. Just kept on covering it up with what he thought was love for Guinevere, his Queen. Now as he gazes through the fog, that part of him had returned and he all owes it to this beautiful woman.

Faerie. That is what she was related to, well that is what he had always hoped for. Her beauty is ageless or flawless. How long has he kept on denying the truth from himself? How long has he thought that Guinevere was indeed his true love? How wrong has he been to follow the advise of Merlin the Magician? What would anyone know of true love?

"Morgana . . . I. . . Love you," getting harder to speak, but at least he has finally told the one person he could always trust with his deepest secrets and the one who will not spurn him away.

"I know Arthur," the sounds of the dying were quietly disappearing in the mist that has began to take over Badon Hill and so the mist has finally come to claim him away. "I love you to. Always have and always will."

Smiling softly at hearing those words. Ghosts of her lip grazed his parched and cracked ones, sending a warming feeling spreading like wild fire through his limbs.

Drawing in his last breath away with their first and sadly their last true kiss. Hot tears were dripping into his eyes, lips and down his face. There would have been a time when he would jest at Morgana for caring. That time is long gone and can never be retrieved again, unless one could turn back time and change the course of their destinies.

***

Morgana's heart is breaking into a million pieces, if not more. Mist has taken over the lands of Badon Hill, engulfing everyone until no one could be seen or heard of again. Even engulfing the last sunset Arthur will ever see or feel on his skin. It was like the gods were mourning a great loss, for it is a great loss for anyone to witness.

Gazing back to Arthur was even more heart wrenching. The love of her life is no more. Had she just kissed away his last breath? Admitting the truth in the time of his dying wasn't the way to do things right.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon," placing a chaste kiss on his forehead as the mist engulfed them. "Your home."

Closing his eyelids, no more tears were to be shed on this day.

***

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Too believable? Too idiotic?

**Title: **My Last Breath

**Disclaimer:** Swear, I swear that I am just merely borrowing these great characters from a great TV series. Theses characters have been around for many, many years before the show created their own version of a great legend.

**A/N:** If you don't like it then turn away now and leave me alone? I agree with anyone who loves a good ArMor story, which sadly there is too less of them out there on . I was an Arwen supporter once a upon a time, but sadly I am no more. I do like them I just won't write about them no more, for they are getting boring. Rather ArMor then Merthur. Some sicko's out there I reckon and there are some who would rather patronise some one for writing there own fantasy and their own take on a world that is not of my creation. ArMor is different and should be appreciated more, its not like they are blood related. Well I had to get off my chest, please for the ones who dare to read. Enjoy it and if you would like to insult me then PM me rather then show the whole world what you believe to be wrong in your point of views.

**Summery:** As King Arthur lays dying on the battle field some one whom he has not forgotten has come to him. Will he have enough strength to tell the woman he has truly loved about something really important as he drawls his last breath. One shot. ArMor.

**Pairings:** ArMor (Arthur/Morgana)

***

My Last Breath

***

_Bards will always tell all about one of the mightiest, the bloodiest and the battle that will one day be lost. They will tell the story of Badon Hill, the story many will search for the hidden truth and the lost artefacts. The kind that will mark the fall of the greatest King of all and the rise of a fable, which once held all the evidence of a real king and the many tragedies he had to face. Everyone knows about Arthur and with his death Camelot had all but vanished in thin air. _

_Many wonder what truly happened to Arthur and where did he go? Will he truly rise again at the sound of a battle horn begging for his return and to smite Briton's enemies? Many stories were either lost or thrown aside for a better tale to be put on parchment, written with what the bards or scholars consider to be ink. _

_This is one of those lost stories. Surrounding the time of Arthur Pendragon's death and the time when magic had truly disappeared into nothing but stories to scare innocent little children. _

_When Arthur saw the face of his true love, many would love to believe it to be his beloved wife Guinevere. Many would believe it to be so. but, then no one truly knows the real truth and if Guinevere was truly the love of his life, who would betray him. By sleeping with one of Arthur's most trusted knights, Sir Lancelot. How can anyone call that true love? If the love they had for one another was true love, then Guinevere would never had betrayed him in such a fashion._

_Bards always seemed to have forgotten about the other woman in Arthur's life. The one they call to be Arthur's half-sister or was said to be Arthur's greatest downfall. How accurate are the tales of old? No one truly knows the truth anymore._

_Let the story begin . . . . . . ._

***

The grounds of Badon Hill were treacherous for any sensible being to walk through. To get by the fallen. The ground slick and slippery with the blood of many. Yet Morgana was either brave enough or completely insane to find a suitable path. A path that will take her to the one calling her name. Never was enough time to stop Arthur for making a rash decision such as to go to war.

War against Morgause and her kind the druids. Morgana would never betray Arthur, Uther's death was not her fault. Not that Morgana had wanted Uther dead, neither would she hurt Arthur. Camelot is slowly disappearing into the mists. Would Arthur also disappear into the mists along with some of the others?

Where was Merlin when all of this had happened? Perhaps the rumours of his presumed death must be true. The greatest warlock ever born had disappeared when his time and powers were needed.

Breathing in the smell of death lingers in the air. Still no Arthur to be found. They had many opportunities to quit the denial, yet they kept on playing that game for so long.

Yes, Gwen or Guinevere as she is wildly known. Was foretold to be Arthur's true love, but just how accurate is the future. No man has conquered Morgana's heart in they way Lancelot had conquered Guinevere's heart. There has been only one man in Morgana's heart, mind, body and soul. He was her everything. Even when they were children growing up under the careful gaze of Uther Pendragon and as they had parted under the same persons gaze. Morgana has always had and always will love Arthur no matter what it takes. Many would have guessed them to be merely brother and sister with the way the act around each other. It was merely a game for Arthur and Morgana to play. A game that had kept them denying what is truly in their haunted hearts.

They may not have been destined to live happily ever after and have fine children between them, but they will always have that special bond. The kind that can never be destroyed by magic or by steel.

Looking down to look at the many faces of the fallen was surely going to haunt Morgana for the rest of her life. She had known many of these knights, some of them were close friends of hers. Before she had turned rogue on them to be with her evil sister. Had she known of Morgause's plans would have stayed in Camelot to prevent the evil that would forever scar Camelot for all eternity.

When finally her whole body came to a standstill.

"Arthur!" Screaming out his name in pure shock and the pain of seeing Arthur in such a state was causing her heart to thump wildly in her chest.

Three arrows were sticking out of his powerful torso and chest, blood was gushing out of his many wounds. Reaching Arthur seemed like a battle for Morgana to fight for.

"Morgana?" Tears were streaming down Morgana's cheeks, dropping to her knees. Half of Morgana was hoping that this was all but a dream, a horrible nightmare. Half of her knew that this was not a dream, even if she didn't want it to be.

Placing a gloved hand to cup Arthur's handsome face, wrenched in pain and so much sorrow.

"You came," it wasn't a question but a statement. His voice, his strong voice is growing weaker with each passing breath.

"How could I not?" choking on forbidden tears, this was not happening. "After all these years of being driven apart by the forces of both evil and good. Believe it or not Arthur, I could never bare it if you were harmed."

"Take me away from here, there's nothing worth living for no more. Guinevere will not have to suffer my temper and live happily ever after with Lancelot," tears were shining through Arthur's pained filled blue eyes, those eyes will forever haunt Morgana until it was her time to leave. "Merlin hasn't been seen or heard of in the past twelve months and the one person I never thought I see-"

"Shh, don't speak," placing a slender finger on cracked bleeding lips, the lips she has always wanted to kiss. "Save your energy. You are not going to die Arthur, I'll find a way to save you from death's door."

Pleading with Arthur by staring straight in his gorgeous azure blue eyes with her own pale ones. Morgana can tell that Arthur was struggling to breathe and that it would be a hopeless task to risk her own life, even if it means to save Arthur more time.

***

So here he lies, taking in all the air he needs to breathe in. getting harder and harder for him to breathe, each breath he took is getting painful also. Never thought that he'd die this way. Don't why not also. All of his closest friends have either deserted him or betrayed him by sleeping with another. No one worth living for anymore. Guinevere would live on being happy with Lancelot. Merlin is nowhere to be seen.

Now here he lies dying gazing upon the most beautiful face he has ever seen or touched. It has been so long since he had seen those pale blue eyes, with a hint of green sparkling with laughter. Lost count of just how many years it has been since that painful day. Some of him had died that day, that much he knew. Just kept on covering it up with what he thought was love for Guinevere, his Queen. Now as he gazes through the fog, that part of him had returned and he all owes it to this beautiful woman.

Faerie. That is what she was related to, well that is what he had always hoped for. Her beauty is ageless or flawless. How long has he kept on denying the truth from himself? How long has he thought that Guinevere was indeed his true love? How wrong has he been to follow the advise of Merlin the Magician? What would anyone know of true love?

"Morgana . . . I. . . Love you," getting harder to speak, but at least he has finally told the one person he could always trust with his deepest secrets and the one who will not spurn him away.

"I know Arthur," the sounds of the dying were quietly disappearing in the mist that has began to take over Badon Hill and so the mist has finally come to claim him away. "I love you to. Always have and always will."

Smiling softly at hearing those words. Ghosts of her lip grazed his parched and cracked ones, sending a warming feeling spreading like wild fire through his limbs.

Drawing in his last breath away with their first and sadly their last true kiss. Hot tears were dripping into his eyes, lips and down his face. There would have been a time when he would jest at Morgana for caring. That time is long gone and can never be retrieved again, unless one could turn back time and change the course of their destinies.

***

Morgana's heart is breaking into a million pieces, if not more. Mist has taken over the lands of Badon Hill, engulfing everyone until no one could be seen or heard of again. Even engulfing the last sunset Arthur will ever see or feel on his skin. It was like the gods were mourning a great loss, for it is a great loss for anyone to witness.

Gazing back to Arthur was even more heart wrenching. The love of her life is no more. Had she just kissed away his last breath? Admitting the truth in the time of his dying wasn't the way to do things right.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon," placing a chaste kiss on his forehead as the mist engulfed them. "Your home."

Closing his eyelids, no more tears were to be shed on this day.

***

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Too believable? Too idiotic?


End file.
